La Venganza de Azula
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Luego de 2 años de que Zuko se convirtió en el nuevo Señor del Fuego y todos retornaron a sus vidas, solo alguien no estaba contenta con el descenlace. La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Azula, planeaba como vengarse de las dos personas que más odiaba.
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.**

**Capítulo Uno: La Mayor Maestra Fuego de todas.**

Todo parecía normal en la nación del Fuego, ahora que Zuko era el nuevo Señor del Fuego y se había casado con Mai, su actual y única novia, ambos había tenido un precioso bebé. Desde que Aang había liberado a todo el mundo de las garras del Señor del Fuego Ozai y habían encarcelado a Azula, ya había pasado cerca de dos años. Cada uno de los participes en esta guerra, había tomado un camino diferente.

—Te veo preocupada Mai. ¿Te sucede algo?

Aang había ido a recorrer todo el mundo para restablecer a los Nómadas del Aire, mientras que Katara y Sukko habían regresado al Polo Sur, donde los esperaba un tratamiento de Héroes. Por su lado Toph, la ex-Bandida Ciega, había decidido retornar con sus padres, donde, luego de dolorosas reconciliaciones, su relación con sus padres nunca fue mejor, incluso, ya ni la escondían y hasta había sido invitada para enseñarle la Tierra Control a los mismos Maestros del Reino de la Tierra, todo gracias a un rey loco.

—Siento como si algo estuviera por suceder, Zuko —Mai se veía muy nerviosa, algo inusual en ella, quien rara vez mostraba sus emociones—. No había tenido este sentimiento desde que… —Mai guardó silencio, no porque quisiera ocultárselo a su esposo, sino porque no quería recordar a aquella persona.

Por su parte, la ex mejor amiga de Azula, aquella de las pocas que la llegó a derrotar, Ty Lee, no solo se había unido a las Guerreras Kyoshi, sino que se había vuelto una valiosa recluta. Durante su estadía, le enseño a las demás guerreras su técnica sobre los Puntos de Presión, pero luego de casi un año, Ty Lee decidió que era su momento para seguir adelante y decidió recorrer el mundo junto a un circo itinerante.

—Te preocupas demasiado Mai, soy el Señor del Fuego. La guerra acabo, además Azula esta encerrada en el Sanatorio más fuertemente vigilado de toda la nación —Zuko abrazó a su esposa, tratando de confortarla, pero esta no parecía tan aliviada—. Vamos Mai, tranquilízate, aunque mi hermana escape. Cosa que es imposible, jamás lograría llegar con nosotros. Estamos en el lugar más estratégicamente seguro de toda la Nación del Fuego.

Por su parte, el tío Iroh, luego de liberar Ba Sing Se y ver como su sobrino era coronado, regreso a reabrir su más grande pasión, su tienda de té. La cual tuvo mucho éxito, tanto que varios nobles iban a ella, incluso la realeza la visito en varias ocasiones. Iroh no podía estar más feliz, sin embargo aun sentía que le faltaba algo. Entre las cosas que más extrañaba, no eran sus fichas de Pai Sho, sino la compañía de su sobrino y este también lo extraño bastante.

—No lo se Zuko, me preocupa nuestro hijo —Mai en verdad lucía bastante preocupada—. Desde hace unos días atrás, eh tenido esos sueños. Donde Azula aparece y se roba a nuestro hijo para nunca más volver. Créeme Zuko, si eso sucede… no se que haría.

Por su parte, Zuko mando a ver a su tío y en presencia de todo el reino y amigos, lo envistió con el título de Consejero del Señor del Fuego Zuko, ya que fue quien siempre lo intentó llevar por el buen camino, guiándolo entre lo bueno y lo malo. Ahora era el consejero real del Señor del Fuego, un puesto muy importante, casi tanto como el del mismo señor del Fuego. Además, se había convertido en uno de los pocos Maestros Fuego, que enseñaban el Fuego Control, no alimentado por la Ira o el Odio.

—Esta bien, por ti pediré que redoblen la vigilancia —Zuko beso a Mai.

—Gracias Zuko.

Aunque desde que Azula enloqueció, había sido internada en un Centro de Sanación Mental en una Isla de la Nación del Fuego, donde era vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. No había mostrado indicios de que fuera a mejorar, por el contrario, cada vez parecía que su estado empeoraba más y más.

—Debes hacerlos pagar a todos, todos los que te encerraron aquí.

Azula estaba prisionera, con una camisa de fuerza, pies encadenados, amarrada a la pared y con una especie de mascara que cubría su boca. Mientras, fuera de su puerta, varias personas se pasaban regularmente mirándola.

—Vamos Azula, deben pagar todos. En especial aquellas dos que te traicionaron.

Aunque Azula no podía hablar, seguía escuchando aquella voz que le decía que debía hacer. A veces conversaba con aquella voz, aunque lo hacia en voz baja, para evitar a los guardias.

—Tu hermano te robó tu vida, la vida que por derecho te correspondía. Tú eres la verdadera líder de la Nación del Fuego y lo sabes. Gracias a ti hubiera existido una verdadera unificación. Todos los pueblos del Mundo, serían parte de la Nación de Fuego.

Aunque Azula se mantenía callada la mayor parte de la veces, aquella voz que seguía retumbando en su cabeza desde que se desquició. Cada vez era más y más insistente, hasta el punto, de tratar de llamar su atención a como diera lugar.

—El otro traidor es ese Avatar, si el hubiera muerto desde un principió. Nada de esto hubiera pasado y tu serías feliz. Si ese relámpago lo hubiera fulminado como debía, si solo hubiera muerto aquella vez…

Por lo general Azula se resistía a aquella voz, los medicamentos ayudaban bastante. Pero desde hace pocos días atrás, ya no parecían tener el mismo efecto represor que antes y Azula notaba eso.

—Sabes, si realmente quisieras escapar, te sería muy sencillo.

—Escucho.

—Podrías fingir que tienes un ataque y cuando los guardias vinieran a verte, los podrías atacar.

—Demasiado predecible, lo primero que harían, es sedarme.

—Tienes razón. Que tal si intentamos un ataque directo.

—Estoy amarada de manos y pies, no puedo usar el Fuego Control. ¿Cómo crees que pueda escapar?

—Vamos, eres la Reina Fénix, no hay límites para tus poderes sobre el Fuego Control. Eres la que conquistó sola Ba Sing Se, una fortaleza que la Nación del Fuego no pudo tomar por años. Casi asesinas al último Avatar. NO HAY IMPOSIBLES PARA TI!

—Tienes razón… Soy Azula, LA VERDADERA LÍDER DE LA NACIÖN DEL FUEGO!

Los ojos de Azula literalmente estaban ardiendo, la princesa del fuego comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido y fuerte, su aliento literalmente se convirtió en fuego y derritió la máscara que le cubría la boca, no sin herirla un poco.

—¿Estas bien?

—Lo estoy, esto no es nada para mí.

—Lo sabía, tú que dominas el Fuego Control, una herida como esa, no será problema. Tú no eres como el traidor de tu hermano.

Azula siguió concentrándose y literalmente la camisa de fuerza que la envolvía, se encendió en llamas, quemando no solo la camisa de fuerza y las cuerdas que la ataban a la pared, sino también su cuerpo. Aun con el dolor que le causaba aquellas llamas, no las apagó hasta que no se consumieran todas sus ataduras. Cuando Azule se liberó, cayó muy adolorida.

—Vamos, eso no es nada para ti. Eres Azula, la verdadera Líder de la Nación del Fuego y la mejor Maestra Fuego sobre la Tierra.

Aun muy herida, Azul se levantó, se arrancó parte de la ropa quemada y con un movimiento rápido, concentró su fuego en una pequeña flama que se hizo muy brillante, con esta, cortó las gruesas cadenas que la ataban, como si fueran de mantequilla.

—La verdadera regente de la Nación de Fuego esta aquí!

Varios guardias entraron al escuchar el grito de Azula, junto con enfermeros y médicos. Pero el control del Fuego de Azula era sorprendente, había logrado superar por mucho al de los mejores Maestros Fuego. Con su nuevo fuego concentrado, no solo venció a los guardias sin mucho problema, sino que, logró abrir un gran agujero en la pared y escapar del sanatorio.

—Alerten al Señor del Fuego Zuko, la Princesa Azula… ha escapado.

Sin embargo, la noticia no logró salir del Sanatorio, ya que este, explotó en llamas. Mientras a lo lejos, la Princesa Azula planeaba como hacer su venganza contra todas las personas que la traicionaron. En especial dos personas que tenía en mente, aquella que se quedó con su vida, su hermano Zuko y el propio Avatar, por el cual, todo le empezó a salir mal.

—Con quien empezamos primero, Azula querida.

—Estaba pensando en mi querido hermano, pero para ir con él. Necesitaré algo de ayuda.

—Y como en quien estas pensando.

Azula sacó lo que parecía ser un largo libro de sus ropas quemadas.

—Encontré información, acerca del paradero de ciertos enemigos que mi hermano y el Avatar hicieron durante sus viajes.

—Me parece una idea bastante interesante, querida Azula.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi hermano no sabrá lo que lo golpeó. Le daremos donde más le dolerá…

—Su hijo.

—Exactamente.

Mientras Azula y… su voz imaginaría se regodeaban en la grandeza de su plan, ignorando lo que vendría muy pronto, el propio Zuko recibía una grandiosa noticia.

—Entiendo, gracias.

El actual Señor del Fuego despidió muy alegre a un mensajero que llegó, al parecer con noticias muy buenas.

—¿Sucedió algo bueno? —Mai sostenía a su hijo en brazos, aunque seguía con su habitual forma de ser, algo estoica, no era porque no amara a su nueva familia, sino porque le era algo difícil mostrar sus emociones aun.

—Me acaban de avisar, que Aang vendrá para la Nación del Fuego. No te parece increíble.

—No lo veíamos desde tu coronación.

—Si, vendrá para celebrar el primer año del futuro heredero de la Nación del Fuego. El cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, no te alegra Mai.

—Como no tienes idea —aunque para otros la forma de responder de la esposa del Señor del Fuego Zuko, podía parecer bastante sarcástica. Para el propio Zuko, que sabía como era Mai en el fondo, entendía muy bien su forma de ser.

—También me enteré, de que el Circo de Ty Lee vendría a una función especial —Mai pareció interesada en las palabras de Zuko.

—Interesante.

—Parece que las Guerreras Kyoshi también vendrán a dar un espectáculo, así como los representantes de la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur, Katara y su hermano Sokka. Todo dedicado al primer cumpleaños del Príncipe del Fuego. No podía estar más feliz…

—Así que vendrá ella.

—Mai, ya te dije que entre Katara y yo, nunca paso nada —Mai miró algo sería a Zuko y luego de entregarle a su hijo, se retiró molesta—. Pero Mai, en serio, entre ella y yo, jamás paso nada. Te lo juro.

—No tenemos nada de que más hablar, Zuko —diciendo esto, Mai se encerró en su cuarto.

—Genial, a veces tu madre si que es difícil de tratar —Zuko se quedó hablándole a su hijo—. Pero en verdad es muy linda, no lo crees así, Junior.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero debemos hablar.

El Consejero Real del Señor del Fuego, en otras palabras el Tío Iroh, acababa de entrar a la habitación real. Aunque tosió varias veces, el actual Señor del Fuego no pareció escucharlo, ya que parecía perdido en los recuerdos de su esposa.

—Tío Iroh, tu eres mi familia. Ya te he dicho que no necesitas llamarme así.

—Lo sé, pero dada la importancia de tu título, es mejor respetarlo como merece.

—Esta bien, que sucede tío… y por favor, nada de refranes esta vez.

—Le quitas toda la gracia.

—Bien, bien, no creo que uno este de más. Pero luego me dices lo que debías.

—Sino respondes el llamado pronto, tu halcón se ira y no sabrás si el mensaje que tenía para ti, era importante o no —Zuko miró confundido a su tío.

—Me doy, que dignifica.

—No significa nada, voltea, hay un halcón mensajero en tú ventana.

Cuando el tío Iroh iba a hablar, un halcón llegó de improvisto. Lo curioso es que el halcón llegará directamente con el Señor del Fuego, por lo general, los halcones llegaban al centro de mensajería y luego sus mensajes codificados eran traducidos, para ser enviados a donde debían.

—Veamos que tienes para mí, pajarito —Zuko le dejó a su hijo a su tío, luego tomó el mensaje del halcón. El halcón se fue volando apenas tomaron el mensaje, era como si lo hubieran entrenado para ello.

—¿Noticias importantes, sobrino?

—Ya lo creo, es de Sokka, el hermano de Katara.

—¿La chica de la Tribu Agua que te gustaba?

—¡Qué no me gusta! ¿Quieren dejar eso de una buena vez? Katara y yo, solo somos amigos. Además, estoy casado con Mai.

Se pudo escuchar desde el otro cuarto, una especie de ruido, como si se rompiera un objeto de cristal.

—Ya estas feliz. Mai te escuchó y quien sabe que me haga a mí ahora.

—Lo estaría, sino tuviera noticias más serías —Zuko se preocupó, al ver el rostro de su tío, inusualmente serio.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, tío?

—Nuestros mayores temores se hacen realidad. Me informo la orden del Loto Blanco que el Sanatorio donde estaba internada la Princesa Azula, fue destruido.

—¿Fue Azula?

—Me temo que sí.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar un ruido de algo cayendo. Al voltear, pudieron ver a Mai, en el suelo, bastante asustada. Zuko intentó consolar a su esposa, pero esta no estaba asustada por lo que Azula les pudiera hacer a ella o a Zuko, sino a su hijo.

—Nuestro hijo Zuko, Azula vendrá a lastimar a nuestro hijo.

—Calma Mai, ni siquiera mi hermana sería tan tonta para atacar directamente el Palacio. Mientras no dejemos el palacio, nuestro hijo no correrá peligro.

—Espero tenga razón Zuko, espero tengas razón.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.**

**Capítulo Dos: La Calma antes de la Tormenta.**

Luego de dar la alerta general, las medidas de seguridad se triplicaron para el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Pero no solo las medidas de seguridad fueron adoptadas dentro del palacio, sino también fuera de este. Zuko envió varios halcones a sus amigos, para que estuvieran preparados para todo. Según la información de la Orden del Loto Blanco, Azula era mucho más fuerte y peligrosa que antes.

—Listo, acabo de enviar el último Halcón. Ojala todos los reciban.

—Crees que Ty Lee este bien, Zuko.

—Ty Lee es fuerte, recuerda que venció ella sola a mi hermana.

—Me preocupa ella, es la única que se encuentra sola. Luego de dejar a esas chicas, regresó a su vida de nómada circense.

—Siempre fue su sueño, no la puedes culpar por eso, Mai.

—Pero me preocupa que Azula la ataque por sorpresa.

—Mai, te estas preocupando demasiado. Cualquiera que te viera ahora, no pensaría que eres la misma fría e irónica chica de la que me enamoré.

—Supongo que eso fue un cumplido —Mai miró algo enojada a Zuko.

—Ves, esa es la expresión que me fascina —antes de que Mai dijera algo, Zuko la beso.

—Pero en verdad me preocupa Azula, Zuko —Mai aun seguía muy nerviosa—. Yo estuve con ella, se de lo que es capaz. La vi, casi me hace sacrificar la vida de mi hermano… a veces, sigo soñando con ese momento.

—También lo sé, estuve presente cuando hirió a mi tío. Pero como dijo mi tío, no debemos guardarle resentimiento por las acciones de ayer, porque igual que el queso añejo, no sabemos lo que este oculto detrás de él.

—¿Eh? —Mai miró muy confundida a Zuko.

—No me veas así, yo tampoco entendí lo que mi tío trato de explicarme. Pero supongo que se refería a que olvidáramos nuestros resentimientos o algo parecido.

—Zuko, no puedo hacer eso. Es tú hermana y fue mi mejor amiga durante muchos años —Mai lucía una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza—. Pero cometió la peor acción de todas. Hacerme elegir entre la amistad hacia ella y mi amor por ti. Jamás la podré perdonar por eso.

—Eso ya paso Mai —Zuko estaba acariciando el rostro de Mai, tratando de calmarla—. Ya quedó atrás y por fin podemos ser felices.

—No puedo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente Zuko, no puedo perdonarle a Azula todo lo que nos hizo.

—Los rencores del pasado son como el agua que se estanca, sino los dejas fluir, igual que estos solo empeoraran… y debo decir, que también empezaran a oler mal.

—¡Tío! —el Tío Iroh acababa de entrar, interrumpiendo un momento muy romántico entre la pareja.

—Lo siento Señor del Fuego, pero…

—Tío, te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma. Por favor.

—Zuko, querido sobrino, los títulos no significan nada. Sin importar lo que seamos, nos seguiremos tratando igual.

—En pocas palabras, Mai será Mai, yo seré yo… y Azula siempre será una loca asesina.

—No es lo que trataba de explicarte, pero veo que has entendido.

—Como sea, hay noticias nuevas tío.

—Me temo que si —Iroh suspiró pesadamente, antes de continuar—. Reportan que varios prisioneros de la Nación del Fuego, han sido liberados por alguien, con las descripciones de… Azula —Mai se abrazó de Zuko al oír esto.

Pero mientras la Nación del Fuego se preparaba para lo peor, fuera de esta, el panorama era diferente. Cinco halcones, con mensajes del mismo Señor del Fuego, viajaban por todo el mundo. Cada halcón tenía un destino propio, la Tribu Agua, el Reino de la Tierra incluso visitarían los templos de los Nómadas Aire en busca del Avatar.

—Ese, contra ese iremos. El último halcón que acabó de salir.

Pero entre todos los halcones que salieron, uno parecía ir rezagado. Parecía como si algún ave extraña lo siguiera e intentara atacarlo. El pobre halcón intentó eludirla bajando a tierra, pero cuando lo hizo, una misteriosa fuerza lo atrapó y lo hizo caer en picada.

—Muy bien hecho, tu dominio sobre el Agua del cuerpo en verdad es asombroso. También lo felicito a usted capitán, su pequeña mascota fue de mucha ayuda.

—Lo llamó "Sangre Control", Princesa.

—Mi tripulación y yo, haremos lo que haga falta para vengarnos de aquellos que osaron robarnos.

—Hasta ahora el equipo que he seleccionado, ha rendido frutos. Pero aun nos falta un recluta más. Que han averiguado acerca de lo que les envié a investigar.

—Lo hemos encontrado Princesa, pero esta bien vigilado dentro de una Prisión de Ba Sing Se.

—Bien, ya entre una vez ahí. No será ningún problema, menos con los Dai Li de mi lado.

—Así es Princesa Azula, esta vez la victoria será suya.

—¡Larga vida para la Princesa Azula!

—¡Larga Vida a la Princesa Azula!

Azula había logrado reunir a un fuerte grupo de guerreros, muchos de los cuales, la odiaban, pero odiaban más al Avatar y a sus amigos. Entre ellos estaban, los Piratas que odiaban a Zuko, los Dai Li de Ba Sing Se, la Maestra Agua que controlaba a la gente con su poder, así como varios presos de la Nación del Fuego y gente que no estaba conforme con la nueva Paz, entre ellos, un ex compañero de escuela de Aang.

—Pronto mi hermano y sus amigos, no sabrán lo que les sucedió.

—Bien dicho querida Azula, bien dicho.

Ignorando lo que sucedía dentro del mismísimo territorio de la Nación el Fuego, en el Polo Sur, Katara y Sokka ultimaban detalles para su largo viaje.

—Bien, tenemos todas las provisiones listas.

Sokka se encontraba frente a una enorme cantidad de comida apilada, mientras hacia anotaciones. Katara por su parte, se terminaba de despedir de todos.

—Adiós papá, cuida de todos.

—Adiós hija, cuídense. Estaré esperando por su regreso.

—Adiós Katara.

—Saluda a Aang y pregúntale cuando vuelve a montar pingüinos con nosotros.

—Lo haré, adiós niños.

Luego de la emotiva despedida por parte de sus alumnos de Agua Control, Katara se reunió con Sokka, quien seguía revisando sus anotaciones, buscando que faltaba.

—Sokka, ¿ya estas listo?

—Espera un poco, Katara —Sokka se veía muy serio, seguía revisando su lista y contando cada caja y barril de provisiones.

—¿Qué sucede Sokka? ¿Pasa algo?

—Me temo que si, Katara —Sokka tenía una cara muy preocupada, su expresión preocupó a su hermana.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso el barco no esta listo? ¿!Le paso algo a Aang! —Katara se veía algo alterada—. Dime, ¡algo le sucedió a Aang! —Katara sujetó muy fuerte a su hermano.

—¡Katara, me asfixias!

—Perdón Sokka, pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Pues, no creo que…

—¿Sí?

—Que nos alcance toda esta comida para nuestro viaje.

—¡Sokka! —Katara se enojó con su hermano, tanto, que lo baño con su Agua Control—. Eres un torpe. ¡Solo piensas en comida!

Mientras los hermanos arreglaban sus problemas en el Sur de mundo, en el hemisferio contrarió, Toph salía de excursión con sus padres. A una excursión que duraría varios días.

—¿Crees que este bien salir así, hija?

—Claro mamá, hace tiempo no salimos los tres.

—Estas segura que tus amigos no te necesitara, Toph.

—Ellos ya están grandecitos como para cuidarse solos, además, la guerra ya terminó padre. La fiesta en la Nación del Fuego será en varios días, aun tenemos tiempo.

—Si estas segura de eso, hija.

—Lo estoy mamá. Desde hace tiempo no salimos y muero por mostrarle todo lo que he logrado durante mis viajes.

La familia subió a un carruaje que era impulsado por varios animales, mezclas entre caballo y toro. Aun al pesar y miedo de su padre, Toph subió como si nada al carruaje.

—Esta bien Toph, iremos, pero promete no excederte. Recuerda que no puedes hacer lo mismo que otros chicos, por tu problema.

—¡Papá! Estoy ciega, no invalida. Participe en la batalla que decidió el destino de nuestro mundo… y la ganamos. No crees que me puedo cuidar sola.

Aunque su madre y su padre estaban asombrados, por la forma de actuar de Toph, demostrando más que solo seguridad, ser completamente autosuficiente y valerse por si misma, sin mostrar limitación alguna.

—Pero Toph, yo solo quiero cuidarte.

—Cariño, Toph ya es autosuficiente.

—Tienes razón, es solo que… para mi Toph, nunca dejará de ser aquella frágil niña que cargué en mis brazos cuando nació.

El padre de Toph la veía añorando los años de infancia de su hija, recordando a su dulce e inocente niña. La escena era tan emotiva, salvó por el hecho de que Toph se limpió las orejas y luego de meterse a la boca lo que sacó de ellas, dio un largo eructo.

—Hija, debemos hablar sobre esos modales tuyo. Eres una señorita.

—Pero mamá.

—No me respondas señorita, parece que hubieras estado viviendo en una cueva.

—De hecho lo estuve haciendo mientras vivíamos ocultos en la Nación del fuego.

—Señorita, debemos tener una plática muy sería la dos. Y tu cariño, dile algo a tu hija.

—Mi Toph esta creciendo demasiado pronto.

Aunque Toph estaba pasando un momento agradable con su familia, para ella era peor que si la estuvieran atormentando por los esbirros del anterior Señor del Fuego. Ignorando todo o quizás, previniendo lo que vendría, el mismo Avatar, había tenido una de sus premoniciones del futuro vinculadas, más que nada, al Amor.

—¡KATARA! —Aang, tuvo una visión en la que Katara, estaba en peligro—. Algo va a pasar, lo presento.

Aang había estado meditando en compañía de su antiguo maestro, el Gurú Pathik. Quien ya antes le había enseñado acerca del Estado Avatar. Cuando una premonición había interrumpido completamente su meditación.

—Aang, debes tomarlo con calma —habló el Gurú sin dejar de meditar, pero Aang lucía demasiado inquieto.

—Lo siento, pero Katara me necesita. Sino llego a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar que le podría suceder.

Aang comenzó a alistar a Appa, mientras Momo, que había estado comienzo encima de un árbol, al verlo agitado, decidió subir a Appa. Sin embargo, aun con toda su agitación, Aang bajó a despedirse de su antiguo maestro.

—Gracias por todo, pero debo irme. Katara esta en peligro.

—Tómalo con calma Aang. Como Avatar tiene los conocimientos de tus vidas pasadas. No dejes que un minuto de desesperación destruya todo lo que has logrado.

—No entiendo que significa eso.

—Aprende de la historia Aang, sino cometerás los mismos errores que ya cometiste varias vidas atrás.

—¿Errores?

—El Amor es importante, gracias a él, lograste llegar al Estado Avatar y dominarlo. Pero recuerda el Séptimo Chakra…

—Séptimo… séptimo… ¡Ya se! El Chakra del Pensamiento, verdad.

—Exactamente, el Chakra más difícil de dominar y aquel, que casi te cuesta la vida.

—Jejeje, se enteró, es una historia divertida —Aang se sintió algo avergonzado, al recordar aquel incidente en Ba Sing Se, que casi le cuesta la vida.

—Joven Avatar, no dejes que las emociones te gobiernen o podrías perder lo que más ames. Siempre piensa con la cabeza.

—Entendido, no dejar que las emociones me gobiernen —Aang con su Aire Control, voló de un salto hacia Appa—. Gracias por todo. Ahora Appa, debemos apurarnos… Jip Jip.

Aang literalmente volaba a toda velocidad, cabalgando en Appa. El pobre Momo apenas y se podía sujetar para no salir volando, como varias de las pertenecías del Avatar.

—Joven Avatar, solo espero recuerdes, lo que ya le paso a una de tus vidas pasadas y te sirva para reflexionar. Porque sino, tendrás que vivir de nuevo, aquel dolor de perder al ser que más has amado en tu vida.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.**

**Capítulo Tres: El Primer Movimiento.**

Mientras el barco de Katara y Sokka viajaba atravesando el océano a toda velocidad, camino a la Nación del Fuego. Ignorando lo que les presagiaba la tormenta que se avecinaba, escondida dentro de esta, había un antiguo acorazado imperial de la ex armada. En este, se encontraba Azula y su grupo, quienes los habían alcanzado sin ningún problema, gracias al poder de la nave.

—Mantenga la distancia de ellos, Capitán. No queremos que nos descubran.

—Soy un experto en esto Princesa.

—Eso espero, estaré en mi camarote.

Azula dejo al capitán de los piratas a cargo del barco, mientras ella regresaba a su camarote, necesitaba discutir algo muy importante con su contra parte y no le importaba dejar a sus enemigos sin vigilancia. En el fondo ella sabia muy bien, que podía dominar a cualquiera de ellos, traidores o no, ella era la más fuerte.

—Princesa Azula, necesitamos hablar.

—Que sucede anciana.

La vieja maestra agua interceptó a la Princesa apenas esta salió del puente de mando.

—Prometiste atrapar a mi discípula, estamos tan cerca de ella. ¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto?

—Si los emboscamos y secuestramos a la novia del Avatar. Se darán cuenta de nuestros planes y arruinara toda la operación.

—Pero ella esta tan cerca nuestro, puedo simplemente atraparla en a noche y…

—¡NO! —los ojos de Azula parecían arder como fogatas—. Vamos a hacer las cosas a mi modo, te prometí ayudarte en recuperar a tu aprendiz. Pero no sin antes me vengara de ella y sus amigos.

—E-en-entendido Princesa.

Azula se retiró algo molesta a su camarote, la vieja anciana, aunque estaba en un lugar donde su elemento era el dominante, en medio del mar, ni siquiera pensó en enfrentarse a la ex Princesa del Fuego.

—Malditos estorbos.

Azula cerró la puerta de golpe, estaba muy enojada. Frente a ella, en el fondo del camarote, había un espejo, en el cual su reflejo parecía estarla viendo.

—Dime Princesita, que ha sucedido.

—Como sino lo supieras, esos malditos a los que me has hecho reclutar.

—Para empezar, la idea de reclutar a esos perdedores fue tuya.

Azula se encontraba, literalmente discutiendo con su propio reflejo. Aunque había demostrado total cordura frente a sus esbirros, cuando se quedaba sola, demostraba su lado escondido.

—Necesitaba gente a mi lado, gente para combatir al Avatar y a mi hermano.

—Y no puedo negar que reclutaste gente interesante. Traidores, reclusos… incluso, los Dai Li.

—Esos malditos Dai Li, espero que hagan bien su trabajo, mientras no los vigilo… sino lo pagaran con su vida.

—Sabes, me impresiono que buscaras a los Dai Li, pensé que los odiabas.

—Nuestra relación es algo compleja, pero luego de que el Rey Tierra regreso al poder, encarcelo a todos los Dai Li y a su líder… —Azula estaba parada frente a su reflejo, desde un tercer punto de vista, su reflejo solo hacia lo que normalmente hace, reflejar los movimientos de ella, pero para Azula, su reflejo tenía su propia personalidad—. Fue muy sencillo volverlos de mi parte a cambio de su libertad y venganza contra el Reino Tierra que les dio la espalda.

—Lo que realmente me impresiona, es que haya conseguido a una Maestra Agua. Ni siquiera tuviste que lavarle el cerebro como a esos otros idiotas.

—Cuando conoces la debilidad de tu enemigo, puedes aprovechar eso y explotarlo a su antojo.

—¿Qué era lo que le prometiste?

—Le prometí capturar a esa granjera del sur y con la hipnosis de los Dai Li, consentirla en su aprendiz. Para que ella continuara con su venganza.

—Y la muy idiota se lo creyó.

—Tan solo la uso, para capturar a esa niñita. La odio con toda mi alma, odio a toda esa tribu de granjeros… —las manos de Azula se encendieron en llamas, pero luego se apagaron—. Será mi carnada para atraer al Avatar y a mi hermano. Luego… desquitaré toda mi rabia con ella.

—Aun no olvidas que ella te derroto, cierto.

—Jamás lo haré…

—Haces bien, jamás debemos olvidar a esos malditos que nos han vencido. Empezando por tu tío… Ese globo de aire debe ser humillado y destruido, así Zuko perderá su confianza en si mismo.

—Hija mía, no debes guardar rencor en tu corazón.

Una segunda imagen apareció junto al reflejo de Azula, era su propia madre y madre de Zuko. Aquella que desapareció y nadie sabía donde se encontraba, ya que fue exiliada por su padre, el anterior Señor del Fuego.

—¡Cállate madre!

Azula encendió su mano, su fuego se concentro tanto que parecía una flama muy fina, pero con un brillo aun más fuerte que el de su fuego azul. Con este fuego, literalmente derritió el espejo, donde aparecía su madre.

—¡Deja de aparecer! —Azula golpeó el espejo, cuantiándolo—. Te encerré en esa prisión, no puedes estar aquí. ¡Vete de mi mente!

—Tranquila querida Azula, ella ya se fue.

Mientras Azula era consolada por su reflejo, ignorantes de la verdadera amenaza que se escondía detrás de la tormenta, Sokka y Katara trataban de poner las cosas a salvo.

—Sokka, amarra bien las provisiones.

—Eso intento, pero la tormenta es muy fuerte.

Aunque el barco que llevaba a Katara y a Sokka a la Nación del Fuego, era de los mejores barcos de la tribu del agua, no competía en nada, contra los buques de guerra de la Nación del Fuego.

Aunque iban a toda máquina, no lograron escapar de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Katara, no puedes hacer algo con toda esa agua.

Las olas no dejaban de golpear el barco, tratando de hundirlo. Mientras la lluvia seguía lanzando agua. Katara trataba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse de toda el agua que caía en la cubierta, evitando que el barco se hundiera.

Pero el agua era demasiada.

—Que crees que trato de hacer… no soy Aang, lo sabias.

Katara luchaba con toda su fuerza, pero con cada golpe del agua, el barco se tambaleaba y su posición cambiaba, dificultándole aun más el Agua Control.

—Si Aang estuviera, apuesto a que no dejaría que nuestras provisiones se perdieran.

—¡Qué dijiste Sokka!

—Nada, nada. Solo termino de ajustar las amarras.

Aunque el barco de Katara y Sokka tenía varios tripulantes e incluso maestros agua, todos luchaban contra el clima tan fuerte que había traído la tormenta. Cada uno de los miembros del barco, estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedería.

—¡Katara ten cuidado!

Una de las amarras se soltó y una soga salio disparada como látigo y golpeó a Katara. La Maestra Agua quedó inconsciente y antes de que Sokka logrará llegar donde estaba su hermana, una gran ola los golpeó y se llevó a Katara al mar.

—¡KATARA!

Sokka se iba a lanzar al mar a buscar a su hermana, pero varios tripulantes lo detuvieron. El mar estaba tan embravecido y oscuro, que no se podía distinguir a Katara.

—¡Suéltenme! Debo rescatar a Katara.

—No puedes hacerlo Sokka, esta tormenta es muy peligrosa.

—Si te lanzas, podrías morir, no eres un Maestro Agua como tu hermana.

—Ni siquiera el mejor Maestro Agua podría salvarse.

—Katara si podrá. Ella es la mejor Maestra Agua de todo el Polo Sur.

La confianza de Sokka, les influyo a los tripulantes más coraje y varios de los Maestros Agua, se lanzaron a buscar a Katara. Claro que con una larga cuerda amarradas de su cintura, para evitar perderse.

Aunque buscaron durante horas, no hubo señales de Katara.

—Me temo que… Katara.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Mi hermana esta a salvo, ya lo verán.

—Pero Sokka, no deberías tener falsas esperanzas. Si Katara cayó al agua inconciente, ella se pudo haber aho…

—¡NO! Mi hermana esta bien, ella esta a salvo.

Aunque ya todos estaban desesperanzados, Sokka aun mantenía la fe en su hermana. Aun cuando no había señales de que Katara siguiera con vida. La tormenta paso y la Luna se dejo ver, había Luna Llena, lo que fortalecía a los Maestros Agua para seguir buscando.

Pero no hubo suerte.

—Katara esta bien, ella esta a salvo.

—Sokka, queremos tener tanta fe como tú. Pero…

—Es imposible que alguien sobreviviera en una tormenta así.

—Katara era una de las mejores Maestras Agua del Polo Sur, por eso, lamentamos su pérdida.

—Ella no se ha ido, entiéndalo —Sokka cayó de rodillas, llorando por su hermana. Todos entendían su dolor—. Ella no se ha ido, Katara esta a salvo.

Nadie culpaba a Sokka, todos deseaban tener tantas esperazas en Katara, pero sabían que era imposible. Nadie podría sobrevivir en el agua tanto tiempo, menos durante una tormenta así…

O tal vez si.

—Esta segura de buscarla Princesa, nadie pudo sobrevivir tanto en el agua.

—Hazlo, no eres la mejor Maestra Agua que hay, búscala donde te ordeno.

Desde el buque de Azula, a varios kilómetros de donde estaban buscando a Katara el barco de la Tribu Agua. Azula había trazado un recorrido para el cuerpo de Katara, impulsado por las corriente y la marea.

—No siento nada aun, Princesa.

—Búscala, el Avatar sobrevivió cien años encerrado en un bloque de hielo. Esa niña fue su maestra en el Agua Control, debe ser capaz de imitarlo.

Aunque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar o más bien, una gota de agua en un inmenso océano. Nadie pensaba siquiera en desafiar a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, nadie.

Ni siquiera Hamma, la Maestra y creadora del Sangre Control, quien con la Luna en su Máximo apogeo, fácilmente podría vencer a Azula.

—Sigo sin sentir nada aun Princesa.

—Sigue buscando, esperpento. Si te dices ser una Maestra Agua, debes poder buscar a esa granjera en medio de este océano.

Hamma, la culpable de las desapariciones, luego de ser arrestada, había sido encerrada en una de las prisiones más secas y vigiladas de toda la Nación del Fuego, la cual estaba no en un desierto, sino dentro de un volcán, aun en actividad.

—Hago mi más grande esfuerzo Princesa, pero este cuerpo ya no es tan joven como antes.

El calor excesivo producido por el volcán, mataba cualquier tipo de vegetación y eliminaba todo rastro de agua que quedara en el ambiente. La cantidad de agua que le servían a la prisionera, era menos que mínima, incluso estuvo a punto de morir varias veces por deshidratación.

—Excusas ridículas, no lograste dominar un pueblo completo. Esto no debería ser nada para ti, entiendes.

Hamma había sido aleccionada por la Nación del Fuego y Azula no pudo llegar en mejor momento, con su nuevo Fuego Control, no le fue problemas cortar el metal y liberar a la rehén. La cual, parecía ya no tener vida en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo fácil a Azula, el poder manipularla.

—Lo que usted diga, Princesa.

Con una poderosa Maestra Agua a su disposición, Azula poco a poco fue reclutando más y más enemigos del Avatar y del actual Señor del Fuego. Aunque no confiaba en todos sus aliados ni ellos en ella, mientras la promesa de derrotar al Avatar y conquistar la Nación de Fuego estuviera en pie, nadie se traicionaría.

—¡La encontré Princesa!

Hamma concentró su Agua Control en un punto en especifico del gran mar, a como tres kilómetros de actual posición. Parecía que estaba moviendo algo debajo del agua, una especie de bloque de hielo, en el cual parecía estar encerrada una persona.

—Es Katara, la tenemos.

—La venganza comienza...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.**

**Capítulo Tres: Katara.**

La tormenta había pasado, el barco de la Tribu Agua apenas y había resistido. Pero aunque varias provisiones se habían perdido, lo que más le dolía a Sokka, no era la comida, sino que Katara hubiera desaparecido. Varios Maestros Agua habían bajado del barco, para buscar a Katara, pero no habían señales de Katara.

—Hemos buscado durante seis horas Sokka, no hay señales de tu hermana.

—Buscaran otras seis más hasta que Katara aparezca, oyeron.

Sokka realmente estaba preocupado por Katara, los demás miembros de la Tribu Agua que viajaban en el barco también, pero no estaban tan esperanzados como Sokka.

—Sokka, tranquilízate.

—Es verdad Sokka, tu hermana estará bien.

—Ella es la mejor Maestra Agua de todo el Polo Sur.

—Por ahora debemos preocuparnos por los Maestros Agua que viajan con nosotros.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a cansarlos más.

—Si lo hacemos, no podremos llegar a nuestro destino a tiempo.

—Pero mi hermana…

—Un barco no podrá buscar solo a Katara… pero podremos pedir ayuda.

—La nación del Fuego y el Reino de la Tierra estarían dispuestos a ayudar en la búsqueda de Katara.

—Es verdad, el Rey Tierra y el Señor del Fuego son buenos amigos nuestros.

—Me gustaría quedarme buscando a mi hermana, mientras ustedes van por ayuda.

—Sokka, no pienses como hermano. Eres un buen estratega, piensa como tal.

—No es conveniente que te quedes solo en medio del mar.

—No eres Maestro Agua, estarías a merced de los elementos.

—Tienen razón, no ayudaré quedándome aquí.

—Bien, debemos apresurarnos, que los Maestros Agua suban, debemos viajar rápido a la Nación del Fuego.

Mientras la tripulación preparaba todo y los Maestros Agua regresaban al barco. Sokka miró por última vez el océano y luego de suspirar, sacó su boomerang.

—Bien amigo, pasamos tanto juntos. Creí que no te recuperaría y ahora mírame… —Sokka le dio un beso a su boomerang y lo arrojó en dirección al agua, hacia donde pensaba podría estar su hermana—. Espérame, regresaré a buscarte. Mientras busca a mi hermana.

Diciendo esto, Sokka no pudo evitar arrojar varias lágrimas las cuales limpió enseguida. Luego se encamino a ayudar a los demás hombres con sus tareas. Mientras en un lugar muy lejano, en medio de algún lugar del Reino Tierra, Toph y su familia acampaban.

Toph estaba divirtiendo a su familia con sus asombrosas habilidades de Tierra Control.

—Eres asombrosa, Toph.

Toph apiló varias rocas con formas diferentes, que había creado antes y luego, con un movimiento, las lanzó a un solo punto. Al estrellarse, cada una se encajó en una determinada forma, como una especie de rompecabezas.

—Estoy intrigado. ¿Qué es?

—Deja que Toph termine cariño, no la apresures.

Toph seguía moviendo cada piedra a una gran distancia. Para alguien que podía ver, hacer lo que Toph, hubiera sido extremadamente difícil. Pero para la mejor Maestra Tierra de todas, eso era pan comido.

—Listo, esta es la última.

Diciendo eso, Toph lanzó una roca con forma circular a una especie de estatua a varios metros de distancia, a lo que eran los ojos de la misma. Por fin la escultura de Toph había cobrado forma.

—¿Es un oso?

—Si, un oso.

Toph doblo las piernas y se sentó de sopetón junto a sus padres, quienes admiraban orgullosos la obra de su hija, aunque también algo confundidos.

—Pero que tipo de oso es. No es un oso tortuga…

—Tampoco un oso ornitorrinco.

—Solo es un oso.

—¿Qué tipo de oso?

—Solo es un oso papá. Es Bozco, el oso del Rey Tierra.

—Bozco, no lo conozco.

—Parece que no eres tan importante como tu hija, no lo piensas así, cariño.

—Mi hija, la pequeña de papá.

Toph fue incómodamente abrazada por su padre.

—¡Papá! Ya no soy una niñita.

—Lo se, pero es que… para mi siempre serás mi pequeña Toph.

—Vamos cariño, debes dejar crecer a Toph. Pronto estará en la edad en que se sienta interesada por los chicos y entonces…

Toph se sonrojo ante estas palabras de su madre.

—Te prohíbo eso Toph. Deje que viajaras, deje que lucharas, deje que salieras de casa… Pero te prohíbo tener novio.

—¡Papá!

—Cariño, nuestra niña ya es toda una adulta. Quizás en sus viajes, ya dejó uno o dos novios.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Mamá!

—Perdón, solo era una broma —la madre de Toph no dejaba de reír. Toph suspiró aliviada pensando que la habían descubierto—. Por cierto hijita, luego hablamos de ese amigo tuyo, de la Tribu Agua.

—¡Ma-mamá! —Toph no pudo ponerse más sonrojada.

—Te prohíbo que tengas novio, lo oíste Toph. ¡Lo Prohíbo!

Toph se levantó de pronto.

—¡SILENCIO!

Luego empezó a hacer barios movimientos y desarmo su estatua, la cual la uso para crear una especie de falso monte sobre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Toph?

—Guarden silencio, cuando acabe, les diré todo. Confíen en mí.

Tal como les indico su hija, ambos padres así lo hicieron. Quedaron muy abrazados esperando a que su hija les dijera que el peligro había pasado.

—Los Dai Li… Pero se supone que el Rey Tierra desmanteló a la orden de los Dai Li. Y los que quedaron, fueron encarcelados.

Aunque los padres de la Bandida Ciega no entendían nada, Toph podía ver a través de aquel enorme muro creado por sus poderes. Varios Dai Li estaban al parecer, buscando un rastro, sin éxito.

—Los encontraron.

—No hay señales, es como si hubieran desaparecido.

—Pero los informantes dijeron que estaban aquí.

—Debemos regresar.

—¿Y decirle a la Princesa Azule que fracasamos?

—Mejor buscamos por los alrededores, quizás estén cerca.

—Omashu esta cerca, tal vez hayan ido en esa dirección.

—Bien, vamos hacia el Norte. Debemos evitar ser descubiertos.

—De acuerdo.

Los Dai Li desaparecieron en dirección a Omashu, al sentir Toph que era seguro, quitó el muro que los cubría. Pero en lugar de decirle todo a sus padres, decidió proceder por su propia cuenta.

—Papá, Mamá, váyanse pronto y busquen refugio.

—Pero Toph, ¿qué estas diciendo?

—¡VÁYANSE!

—Pero Toph.

—Déjala esposa. Jamás vi a Toph tan decidida, si ella nos lo pide de esa forma, es porque algo realmente grande sucede.

—Gracias papá.

—Ten cuidado Toph.

—Lo tendré, ahora váyanse pronto. Y díganle al Rey Tierra que los Dai Li han vuelto…

Toph espero a que sus padres subieran al carruela y se fueran. Al sentirlos lejos de los Dai Li, se encaminó al encuentro de estos, para interrogarlos acerca de por que los estaban persiguiendo.

—Mencionaron el nombre de Azula, que significa eso…

Toph navegaba sobre la Tierra lo más rápido que podía, pero los Dai Li, ya le llevaban mucha ventaja. En el aire, cruzando a toda velocidad, pero en dirección contraría, viajaba Aang, volando sobre Appa.

—Jip Jip.

Appa volaba lo más rápido que podía, pero no era suficiente para Aang. El sentía que Katara estaba en mucho peligro y aunque no sabía donde se encontraba, presentía que debía ir primero al Polo Sur.

—Jip Jip. Jip Jip. Jip Jip.

Aang seguía demasiado preocupado por Katara, no se había dado cuenta, que le había estado exigiendo a Appa de más y el cansancio extremo de Appa, no se hizo esperar. El pobre bisonte volador cayó en picada, estaba demasiado cansado para volar.

—Jip Jip. Appa, levanta el vuelo…

Pero por más que le rogara Aang, el pobre bisonte no podía obedecer sus órdenes. Sin esperanzas, el pobre Appa se iba a estrellar contra una enorme formación rocosa, contra la cual, no saldría bien librado.

—¡APPA REACCIONA! ¡APPA!

Por suerte para el Avatar y para Appa, alguien los pudo oír.

—¡Pies ligeros sigue gritando!

Toph había reaccionado al escuchar los gritos de Aang. Aunque se pudo guiar en algo por el sonido de Appa cayendo, no podía ubicarlos con seguridad, por lo que Aang deía guiarla con su voz.

—¡Toph por aquí!

—¡Sigue gritando pies ligeros!

—¡Appa, reacciona! ¡APPA!

—¡Pies Ligeros!

Con algo de suerte Toph logró atrapar a Appa, solo fallando por escasos centímetros. Aun así, su atrapada fue perfecta y el pobre Appa, no se lastimo.

—Estas bien Appa.

Appa solo lamió a Aang como respuestas.

—Pies ligeros, que sucedió.

—¡Toph!

Aanga muy feliz de que salvaran a Appa, abrazó sin pensarlo a Toph, esta se enojo y golpeó a Aang con su Tierra Control.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

—Perdón, a veces lo olvido.

—Appa parece muy exhausto. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Vinimos desde muy lejos, no hemos dormido y creo que le exigí demasiado a Appa.

Aang abrazó a Appa, este solo soltó un rugido y luego intentó dormir.

—Perdóname Appa, prometí no volver a hacerlo, pero te defraude.

—El estará bien —Toph hizo varios movimientos y luego la tierra sobre la que estara parado Aang, dio una vuelta, girando directamente hacia ella.

—Ahora necesito que me digas que sucedió y luego, que escuches con atención.

—Bien, me encontraba meditando en el Templo Aire, cuando sentí que Katara corría peligro…

Mientras Aang le contaba a Toph todo lo que había sentido sobre Katara, la susodicha Maestra Agua, acababa de ser aleccionada por los ayudantes de Azula, en algún lugar subterráneo del Reino Tierra.

—Acabaron Long Feng.

Azula había entrado a una de las cámaras, donde tenían a los prisioneros. En esta, estaba un prisionero en que tenían especial interés y especial cuidado, ya que había más de un Dai Li acompañando al que hacia el "tratamiento".

Incluso estaba el mismo Long Feng, a quien había mandado Azula a liberar de la prisión de Ba Sing Se.

—Ya esta lista, Princesa Azula.

Long Feng dio una orden y los Dai Li soltaron a la prisionera, Katara.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, mi querida Princesa.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.**

**Capítulo Tres: Desapariciones.**

Luego de haberle explicado todo a Aang, Toph y el Avatar buscaban a los Dai Li, pero aun con las habilidades de Toph, le era muy difícil encontrarlos. Era como si se hubiera esfumado en medio del aire, ya que, aunque hubieran creado túneles bajo la tierra, la mejor Maestra Tierra de todas, los encontraría sin mayores problemas. Pero este no era el caso, simplemente se había esfumado completamente.

—No entiendo que sucede —Toph se notaba muy contrariada—. No los puedo encontrar por ningún lugar.

—Los buscaré desde el aire.

Aang sacó su planeador y se elevó en el aire. Pero por más que buscará, no podía encontrar a nadie. Incluso Aang dudo en que Toph se hubiera equivocado o no. Al final descendió con malas noticias.

—Lo siento Toph, por más que busqué no pude encontrar a nadie.

—Perdemos tiempo, mencionaron el nombre de Azula. Debemos ir de inmediato a avisarle a Zuko.

—Appa aun no esta recuperado del todo. Viajaremos más rápido sobre él, que hiendo por nuestros medios.

—No podemos perder tiempo —Toph simplemente suspiró y se hecho sobre el suelo—. Pero cuando tienes razón, la tienes. Despiértame cuando el Bisonte este listo.

Aang solo se preocupó por atender a Appa. Aunque había pasado tiempo viajando junto a Toph, aun le era muy contradictoria la forma de actuar de su ex maestra.

—Descansa amigo, todo estará bien.

En la Nación del Fuego, el Señor del Fuego Zuko y su esposa, habían hecho los preparativos para los dos eventos importantes que se acercaban. El cumpleaños de su hija y la visita de la tía de este, Azula.

—Entonces procederemos tal como lo convenimos, estas de acuerdo May.

—Crees que sea suficiente Zuko, Azula no es cualquier enemigo.

—Conozco a mi hermana. Ella debe planear hacer una entrada lo más vistosa posible para demostrar su superioridad sobre todos. En especial sobre mí.

—Aun temo que pueda lastimar a nuestro hijo o a ti.

—Estaré bien May. Aunque Azula quiera retarme por el trono, no aceptaré.

—Pero y si te obliga, ella es muy persistente.

—La única forma de que me obligue, sería amenazando con hacerte daño a ti o a nuestro hijo, May. Y mientras ustedes dos, las personas que más amo estén a salvo, no habrá peligro.

—Zuko, en primera… soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

—Hay Dios, ya empezó —pensó desanimado Zuko.

—Fui capaz de enfrentarme a Azula para salvarte la vida, lo haría nuevamente. De hecho pienso hacerlo en cuanto Azula te capturé y amenace con matarte de nuevo.

—Es que eres mi caballera sin armadura.

—Gracioso.

—Y no te fascina cuando lo soy —exclamó Zuko en tono seductor, mientras abrazaba a May.

—Ejem —interrumpió el tío Iroh, haciendo que la avergonzada pareja se separara de inmediato—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir sobrino, pero tenemos visitas.

—¿Visitas?

—¿Son acaso el Avatar y sus amigos, tío?

—No, me temo que ellos aun no han llegado, creo deben estar retrasados.

—Entonces es el Rey Tierra y el Representante de la Tribu agua.

—Tampoco han llegado aun.

—Entonces quienes son, tío.

—Será mejor que vengan. A ambos les interesara esta visitante.

Diciendo esto, el tío Iroh se retiró dejando a la confundida pareja preguntándose quien era la visita tan importante, que el había tenido que venir a avisar de si presencia.

—¿Quién crees que sea, Zuko?

—No sé, pero si es otra de la bromas de mi tío…te juro que yo.

—Calma Zuko, no creo que tu tío bromee con algo tan importante… No de nuevo.

La confundida pareja se encamino al salón principal, donde esperaba el tío Iroh. Pero de los visitantes misteriosos, no había señales.

—Bien tío, aquí estamos. ¿Dónde están esas visitas tan importantes?

—Están aquí sobrino.

—Y por qué no las vemos. ¿Acaso son invisibles?

—Veo que aun no has cambiado Zuko. ¡Hola May! ¿Me extrañaste?

Una voz hizo voltear a ambos esposos… o más bien, les hizo levantar la cabeza. En el techo, colgada de las cintas que decoraban el salón, se encontraba la mismísima…

—¡Ty Lee!

Ty Lee se soltó de las cintas rojas y ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes por caer, dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de tocar el suelo y caer parada frente a May.

—Te eche mucho de menos —Ty Lee abrazó a May muy fuerte, luego la soltó y abarzó a Zuko—. ¡Hola Zuko!

—Hola Ty Lee —dijo el pobre Zuko casi estrangulado por el abrazo.

—También te extrañe. ¿Qué fue de ti? —May se notaba un poco interesada en Ty Lee, aunque aun le era muy difícil expresar todas sus emociones de golpe. Con el tiempo había logrado abrirse, aunque tan solo un poquito—. Luego de que te uniste al circo, no supimos nada de ti.

—Es una larga historia amiga. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Para revivir los viejos días, supongo que puedo hacerme algo de tiempo.

—Esa es la May que me gusta oír —Ty Lee volteó a ver a Zuko y solo le sonrió, al tiempo que se sujetaba de una de las cintas que había caído del techo—. Disculpa que te la quite, pero son cosas de chicas.

Diciendo esto, Ty Lee sujeto el brazo de May y con un fuerte jalón se columpió de la cinta y se llevó volando a May, cruzando la sala completa, en dirección del otro salón. May no lucía muy feliz ante esta acción.

—Si me llegas a soltar Ty Lee… ¡Te mato!

—Calma May, lo hago todos los días en el circo. Aunque mi ayudante suele ser un mono-ardilla.

—No sabes lo aliviada que me hace sentir escuchar eso.

Mientras May y Ty Lee desaparecían cual mono-ardilla columpiadas por lianas de seda. Zuko era sacado de su agradable vista por su tío, quien no tenía tan buenas noticias.

—Señor del Fuego, necesitamos hablar.

—Tío, cuando me llamas así, es por dos motivos. O me quieres animar… o realmente tienes malas noticias.

—Me temo sobrino, que esta vez es la segunda.

—Un nuevo mensajero llegó, no es así —Iroh se notó algo sorprendido ante la astucia de su sobrino.

—Así es. ¿Puedo preguntar como sabías que había llegado un mensajero?

—Nos llamaste porque habían llegado visitas, pero solo vimos a Ty Lee. Supuse que la otra persona que llegó, era algún mensajero.

—Veo que piensas como todo un Señor del Fuego, sobrino. Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, pero me podrías decir que fue lo que trajo aquel mensajero.

—Las malas noticias provenían del Reino de la Tierra. El Rey desapareció.

—¿Están seguros? No se habrá escapado nuevamente, para recorrer el mundo con su oso mascota.

—Esta vez, me temo que no fue así. No solo el Rey Tierra desapareció, otras importantes personas en el Reino Tierra han estado desapareciendo.

—¿Desapareciendo? ¿Quiénes?

—Militares, personas influyentes tanto social como económicamente. Aun se lo ha mantenido en secreto, pero todo empezó luego de la liberación de varios prisioneros del Reino Tierra. Todo parece indicar que quien esta detrás de todo esto es… —Iroh guardó silencio.

—Azula, cierto.

—Me temo que todas las investigaciones, parecen indicar que si.

—Azula puede estar loca, pero es sumamente brillante. Es una persona de cuidado y este movimiento, calificaría muy bien como un plan de mi hermana. Deberías contactar con tus amigos tío.

—¿Te refieres a la Orden del Loto Blanco, sobrino?

—Me temo que puedan ser objetivos de Azula, cada uno por separado es un Maestro muy importante. Juntos lograron recuperar Ba Sing Se, por lo que Azule debe guardarles resentimiento.

—Me contactaré con ellos de inmediato y les indicaré que tengan sumo cuidado.

Iroh se retiró, dejando solo a un muy preocupado Zuko.

—¿Qué planeas hermana? No es tu estilo dar tantas vueltas.

En algún lugar del Reino Tierra, Azula continuaba con los siguientes pasos de su plan para derrocar a su hermano y acabar con el Avatar. Junto a ella estaban sus "aliados" y los prisioneros que había capturado.

—Gente de dinero, personas influyentes… —Azula examinaba a todos los prisioneros, entre los cuales no se encontraban aun los padres de Toph—. La Elite del Reino Tierra esta reunida aquí. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias Princesa, cual será el siguiente movimiento.

—Long Feng, te encargaré que comandes a los Dai Li y a los piratas. Quiero que contraten mercenarios con el dinero que tomamos de nuestros "invitados".

—¿Contratar mercenarios?

—Así es, tienes oídos y supongo deben funcionar muy bien. Contrata mercenarios, págales bien como para que no nos traicionen. Y "edúcalos" como para que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por nuestra causa.

—Pero cuantos debo contratar, Princesa.

—Los suficientes como para formar un ejercito capaz de competir con el de mi hermano.

—Entendido Princesa Azula.

—Ahora me retiraré a mi habitación a descansar y espero no me molesten.

—Como orden Princesa.

—Por cierto Long Feng. Nuestra nueva recluta, ya empezó su misión.

—La enviamos hoy mismo.

—Excelente, veamos que hacen sus amigos.

En algún lugar del Reino Tierra, una caravana se dirigía con rumbo a la Nación del Fuego, tenía el Emblema de la antigua Avatar Kyoshi, por lo que hacia suponer, que en ella iban las guerreras de dicho nombre.

—¿Cuánto falta Zuki?

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Se los repetí hace solo cinco minutos, aun estamos muy lejos —Zuki la líder del grupo, dirigía la caravana y a las guerreras en ella—. Luego preguntan porque no las traigo al continente con frecuencia.

—¿Por qué debemos viajar en estos carromatos?

—Debías pedirle al Avatar que nos escoltara en su Bisonte.

—O mejor a tu novio Soka, el nos hubiera ido a ver en un hermoso barco.

—Ya que eres amiga del Señor del Fuego, mejor nos enviaban uno de sus dirigibles.

—Los Barcos son mejores.

—No, los dirigibles.

—Chicas, cálmense o tendré que… —pero Zuki no logró terminar de hablar, ya que la caravana se detuvo de pronto—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Allá —una de las Guerreras Kyoshi señalo en dirección de una de las carretas que estaba más alejada, salía fuego de esta y se veía a las guerreras pelear contra alguien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que estamos bajo ataque.

—Pero por quien, no son bandidos —no tardó mucho tiempo, para que las preguntas de Zuki fueran respondidas de golpe, literalmente, ya que una de las guerreras fue lanzada en su dirección por un fuerte chorro de agua.

—¡Es un Maestro Agua!

—No es cualquier Maestro Agua —Zuki reconoció a la autora de dicha técnica—. ¡Es Katara!

Katara sonrió al ver a Zuki y con su Agua Control, creo una gran ola de agua, drenándola de los pozos subterráneos, con la cual, atacó a toda la caravana y derrotó de un solo golpe a las Guerreras Kyoshi.

—Princesa Azula, cumplí mi misión de derrotar y capturar a las Guerreras Kyoshi. El Avatar y el traidor de su hermano no tendrán refuerzos que les puedan ayudar. Ahora iré a cumplir mi siguiente tarea, asesinar al Avatar.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar: La Venganza de AzulaFics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza de Azula.**  
**Capítulo Seis: Aang vs. Katara.**

Las noticias ya habían llegado al Palacio del Señor del Fuego Zuko, las medidas de seguridad habían sido duplicadas, pero ni aun así Mai se despegada de su hijo, a toda hora, fuera a donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, lo llevaba a su lado. Zuko entendía la preocupación de su esposa, también era su hijo el que corría peligro y él más que nadie, conocía como era su hermana.

—Tío, ¿a quién recurre un rey cuando quiere un consejo?

—Sobrino —exclamó Iroh mientras bebía su té—. Hay veces cuando un rey, debe depender solo de su propio corazón y no a consejos de extraños.

—Valla, por primera vez me dices algo que puedo entender sin adivinanzas.

—Sino lo hacia así —Iroh volvió a beber otro sorbo de su té—. No me dejarías terminar mi té. Este té es uno de los mejores que he preparado, el toque de lavanda le da ese gusto especial —exclamó Iroh muy satisfecho de su propia creación.

—¡Tío! Prefieres beber té a ayudarnos a pensar como detener a Azula.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko —Iroh sonrió—. Las nubes solo se dejan llevar por el viento, no son presas de las tribulaciones del mundo que pasa siempre bajo ellas, deberías ser más como ellas.

Zuko se quedó con cara de "Eh".

—Lo que te quiere decir tu tío… —tanto Zuko como Iroh voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, eran Aang y Toph quienes acaban de llegar, luego de su característica risa, Aang siguió hablando—… es que como Rey debe ser capaz de pensar con cabeza fría aun cuando el peligro sea inminente, ya que todo el reino depende de tus decisiones.

—¡Aang! —Zuko abrazó a su viejo amigo, al cual no veía desde hace tiempo.

—Hola Zuko, Iroh.

—Avatar, es un honor estar en tu presencia —Aang volvió a reír al escuchar estas palabras tan formales.

—Claro y yo estoy pintada —exclamó Toph algo enojada.

—Como crees que te olvidaría Toph —Zuko iba a abrazar a Toph, pero esta lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Nada de Abrazos!

—Ya entendí… ahora me podría soltar.

Toph había atrapado a Zuko entre dos lozas de piedra, luego de entender su punto se vista, Toph procedió a soltarlo.

—¿Por qué esta tan molesta conmigo? —le preguntó en voz baja a Aang.

—Dice que aun le debes un viaje espiritual.

—Así que aun sigue con eso. Pensé que luego de todo este tiempo se abría olvidado de eso.

—Ya conoces como es Toph, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, ni un grupo de tortugas-león la puede hacer cambiar de idea.

—Es cierto, primero se enfrentaría a todas las tortugas-león…

—Y les ganaría.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír, sin embargo, sus comentarios no le hacian tanta gracia a Toph.

—Saben, soy ciega no sorda… los escucho muy bien.

Aang y Zuko trataron de cambiar de tema.

—Y dime Zuko, como están las cosas por acá. Ya ha habido señales de Azula.

—Me temo que si, una comisión del Reino de la Tierra, que acababa de arribar a la Nación del Fuego, fue atacada.

—Esperaron hasta que estuvieran en Tierra, pero porque.

—Eso es obvio, Azula quería hacerse notar. Es típico de ella.

—Pero quien ataco, fue un ejército o solo la loca de tu hermana.

—Toph, se que mi hermana no te agrada, pero no podrías llamarla de esa forma delante de mí.

—¿Por qué? Todos sabemos que ya esta loca —exclamó Toph muy tranquila—. Luego de que le ganamos, no la enviaron a un centro de recreación, sino a un manicomio.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que nos vimos —soltó una fuerte carcajada Iroh—, Sigue siendo la sutileza tu punto débil.

—Y veo que sigues tomando té. ¿De qué es esta vez?

—Deberías probarlo, creo que el sabor te gustara.

Iroh le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino, este entendió de inmediato. Mientras Iroh entretenía a Toph, el y Aang podrían hablar más seriamente. Y es lo que hicieron en la habitación contigua.

—¿Sabes que atacaron Zuko?

—Me temo que lo se.

—Se llevaron provisiones, armas, documentos valiosos.

—Nada de eso, lo único que hicieron fue secuestrar a los dignatarios que habían llegado.

—Tal vez Azula continuará el plan que dejo inconcluso en Ba Sing Se.

—No creo que quiera hacer eso, no es su estilo. Azula debe ir por una presa mayor que solo dignatarios y líderes…

—Sabes, hace poco Toph se encontró con los Dai Li.

—¿Los Dai Li?

—Si, al parecer intentaban capturar a sus padres.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ellos eran personas de nivel económico alto. Una presa más para las ambiciones de mi hermana —Zuko se notaba preocupado—. ¿Qué sucedió con los Dai Li?

—Toph no los enfrentó, se escondió para proteger a sus padres. Pero cuando estuvieron lejos e intentó atraparlos ya no había rastros de ellos.

—Tal vez fueron por una dirección diferente.

—No, de haber sido así… los hubiera visto desde el aire. Toph me encontró luego de dejar a sus padres en un lugar seguro, los busque en todas direcciones, pero es como si hubieran desaparecido.

—Tal vez se escondieron entre los árboles o en alguna cueva cercana.

—Todo era descampado, no había más que cactus, rocas y uno que otro arbusto seco.

—Sea lo que sea que planea mi hermana… será muy grande —Zuko parecía preocupado, más que de costumbre—. Mi tío trató de comunicarse con el Loto Blanco, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Azula esta tratando de cortarnos la ayuda.

—Es lo que parece, sin el Loto Blanco, somos nosotros más May y Ty Lee que llegó ayer.

—Será una batalla muy dura si nos enfrentamos solos a Azula y los Dai Li.

—Mi hermana ha ido agregando más "amigos" a su grupo. Según la información que he recibido, ella provocó varias fugas no solo en las prisiones del Reino Tierra, sino en las prisiones de las otras naciones.

—Esta preparando una guerra a gran escala.

—Ya estamos preparados. Gracias a que mi hermana ha interceptado varios halcones, hemos encontrado otros medios para comunicarnos con las demás naciones.

—Es muy interesante —aunque Zuko quería alardear un poco más de su hazaña, Aang parecía más interesado en otra cosa… o tal vez en otra persona—. Por cierto, has sabido de Soka o de… ¡Katara!

—Me temo que no, lo último que supe de ellos es que venían en camino y a juzgar por la fecha en que llegó el mensaje del Halcón, debieron haber llegado hace dos días.

Aang lucía muy preocupado, esa sensación que tuvo antes acerca de Katara, lo preocupaba aun más ahora que sabía de esto. Sin dudarlo corrió en dirección de una ventana y sacó su planeador.

Pero antes de irse, Zuko lo detuvo.

—Aang, recuerda las palabras de mi tío —antes de despedirse de él, con voz muy serena le habló—. No solo se aplican a los Reyes, sino también a los Avatares. Y sobre estos últimos son más duras, ya que de ellos dependen no solo un reino, sino el mundo entero.

Al escuchar esto Aang suspiró.

—Gracias Zuko, lo necesitaba.

Mientras Aang volaba en dirección del mar, en busca del barco que se supone traería a los representantes de la Tribu Agua, una presencia misteriosa observaba desde el puerto.

—Te encontré por fin, Avatar Aang. Ahora cumpliré la misión que me dio mi Princesa.

La misteriosa figura se mostró, revelando su identidad, era Katara quien seguía bajo las ordenes de Azula. Corrió en dirección del mar y seguía a Aang lo más a prisa que podía. Aun cuando el Avatar era rápido en el aire, Katara le pisaba los talones, apoyándose en una gran ola que se levantó, se lanzó al aire y atacó a Aang con toda su fuerza.

—¡KATARA!

Pero lo que le dolió a Aang no fue el golpe recibido por el látigo de agua de Katara, sino saber, que la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ahora estaba sirviendo a su enemigo y lo estaba acatando.

—¿Por qué haces esto Katara?

Aang eludía los ataques de Katara, usando el mismo elemento que la Maestra Agua. Ambos brincaban de ola en ola, mientras el mar agitado se estremecía contra ambos, como preludiando el terrible combate que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

Pero por más que tratara Aang de razonar con su novia, no lograba hacerla hablar, más que ocasionalmente, cuando mencionaba la misión que le había dado su "adorada" Princesa Azula.

—No escapes de mi Avatar, debo matarte. Es por el bien de la Princesa Azula.

Aanga había esquivado con éxito todos los ataques de Katara, por más que la mejor Maestra Agua se moviera sobre su elemento, atacando sin cesar a Aang. No era rival para aquel que nació para dominar los Cuatro Elementos.

—Avatar, no te muevas y deja que te mate.

Katara se paro firme en el agua y las olas embravecidas alrededor… se calmaron en el acto, luego creo una gran ola y la lanzó directamente contra Aang. Pero este simplemente se protegió por una esfera de viento y cuando la ola lo golpeó, esta se desintegró en lluvia.

—Eres bueno Avatar, pero la Princesa me encomendó esta misión, porque soy la mejor.

Katara levanto un cerco de agua frente a Aang y trató nuevamente de atraparlo con esta, pero el Avatar uso la misma técnica de protección. Pero cuando el agua se desintegró, Katara cubrió completamente a Aang con Agua y lo congelo.

—La misma técnica no funciona conmigo Avatar, deberías saber eso —aunque Katara parecía estar esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar—. Que pasa, porque estoy llorando. ¡BASTA YA!

Katara se limpió las lágrimas y luego acumuló una gran cantidad de agua en su palma, la cual la convirtió en una especie de lanza afilada, con la que tenía pensado atravesar el corazón del Avatar. Pero Aang no se había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras estaba prisionero en el hielo.

—¡MUERE AVATAR AANG!

Katara estaba por atravesar al Avatar, pero cuando su cuchilla de agua tocó el hielo, este se hizo pedazos y del él salió Aang en su máximo estado Avatar, como aquella ocasión cuando venció al ex Señor del Fuego y padre de Zuko.

—Lo siento Katara, pero esto lo hago por tu bien.

Aunque el mar seguía enfurecido y el agua no dejaba de golpear. Aang se veía en calma, aun cuando había visto el rostro tan ambiguo de Katara, su expresión asesina y sus lágrimas de dolor.

—Muere Avatar… ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!

Aang se encontraba ya en otro nivel, muy superior al de Katara, podía ver incluso como cada gota de agua en aquella inmensidad de mar estallaba al golpear el agua. Katara se lanzó con su movimiento de tentáculos mientras su mano aun sostenía su cuchilla, pero el Avatar tranquilamente las eludió flotando en medio del agua.

—Te tengo.

Katara había previsto los movimientos de Aang y al saber que este no la atacaría, había usado eso a su favor. Logró acercarse a el e intentó traspasarlo con su cuchilla, pero en cuando el agua toco el cuerpo de Aang, esta se evaporo.

—No dejaré que escapes tan fácil.

Katara se separó de Aang y empezó a soplar sobre el agua, congelándola completamente. Logró atrapar de nuevo parte de las piernas de Aang, pero igual que antes, los elementos simplemente retrocedían al estar en contacto con el Avatar.

—N-no puede s-ser posible.

Por más que intentara Katara atacar a Aang con todo lo que pudiera, Hielo, Agua, Vapor… no lograba hacerle nada. Solo le quedaba una sola oportunidad, aquella extraña arte que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Control Sangre —Katara esbozó una sonrisa malvada mientras intentaba controlar al Avatar con el último arte de los Maestros Agua, aquella que le había enseñado aquella anciana—. Ya eres mío.

El Avatar cayó al hielo inmóvil, Katara sonrió al pensar que ya lo tenía en sus manos. Pero cuando se acercó a este, los ojos de Aang brillaron aun más, así como sus tatuajes y sin muchos problemas logró liberarse del control de Katara.

—E-es im-imposible…

Katara no dejaba de llorar, ya se había hecho a la idea, de que jamás podría hacerle algo al Avatar y se había rendido. Pero no era la única que lloraba, Aang también lo hacia al saber lo que tenía que hacer.

—Perdóname Katara…

Aang acumulo el Chi de todo su cuerpo y en su rápido movimiento, golpeó todos los puntos de Chakra en Katara, ganando la pelea y dejándola, temporalmente inconsciente, así como quitándole sus poderes.

—¡KATARAAAAA!

**Notas de Autor.**  
Perdón la demora y la desaparición, pero mis obligaciones me tenían atrapado, trataré como sea de continuar lo más pronto posible los fics que deje pendientes.

Sin más que decir.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Fics de Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang.

**La Venganza de Azula.**  
**Capítulo Siete: Amigo o Enemigo.**

Aang acababa de aterrizar en el Palacio del Señor del Fuego Zuko, se veía muy triste, en sus manos cargaba a una inconsciente Katara, la cual, no lucía tan bien. A su encuentro salieron Zuko, May, Toph, Ty Lee y Iroh, Aang no pudo decir nada, solo depositó a Katara en el suelo y salió disparado hacia el cielo infinito, subiendo y subiendo hasta que sus poderes se lo permitieran.

Por fin llegó al único lugar inexplorado por Avatar alguno, el límite entre la atmósfera de la Tierra y el gélido espacio.

—¡AVATARES! —exclamó Aang con todas sus fuerzas, de inmediato el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, se volvió blanco y en una nube interminable, todos los Avatares que había existido desde el momento mismo del inicio del tiempo, aparecieron.

—Joven Avatar que es lo que sucede —el primero en hablar fue el anterior Avatar, el Avatar de la Nación del Fuego, el Avatar Roku.

—¡Roku! —gritó a viva voz Aang —. Todos ustedes cuando les pedí ayuda, solo me dijeron que debía asesinar a mi enemigo… ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!

Aang cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

—Sin embargo, la mujer a la que más amo en este mundo… fue puesta en peligro por mí causa y yo… —Aang comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que había vivido hace solo unos pocos segundos atrás.

—Lo sabemos Avatar Aang —ahora era la anterior Avatar a Roku la que hablaba, la Avatar Kyoshi, del Reino de la Tierra—. Somos los Avatares y somos parte de ti, lo vimos todos.

—Si lo vieron todo… —Aang miró con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia a sus encarnaciones anteriores—. ¡Qué debo hacer! Casi le cuesta la vida a Katara, no quiero matar a Azula… pero no creo que haya otra alternativa.

Todos los Avatares guardaron silencio.

—¡Qué sucede! ¡Por qué no me dicen nada!

—Hay veces Avatar Aang, donde ni siquiera nosotros los Avatares, con todo nuestro conocimiento acumulado…

—…somos capaces de dar una respuesta precisa.

—Y eso es joven Aang —esta vez fue el anterior Avatar a Kyoshi, el avatar de la Tribu del Agua—. Porque a veces, no existe una respuesta.

—A veces ni el pasado mismo puede ser de ayuda al ser consultado —exclamó el anterior Avatar del Aire, quien compartía el mismo elemento de origen que Aang.

—Ya una vez te dimos una respuesta equivocada, pero tú supiste evitar el terrible desenlace que se avecinaba sobre ti.

—Cuando un alma pura como la tuya conoce el terrible dolor de matar a alguien, no hay vuelta atrás. Por eso debes evitar por todos los medios de matar a tu enemigo.

Uno detrás de otro, los avatares anteriores, aunque no podían darle una respuesta concreta a Aang, al menos intentaban aconsejarlo.

—Pero pude ganarle a mi enemigo anterior con lo que me enseño aquella Tortuga-León, no creo ser capaz de nuevo de usarlo contra Azula.

—Y tampoco me gustaría que lo intentaras —esta vez habló Roku de nuevo—. Mi nieta, no es una persona tan pura como Zuko. Si trataras de unir tu energía con ella… no estoy seguro de que puedes liberarte como la vez anterior. La energía de Azula es más oscura y errática, sería demasiado peligroso.

—Para neutralizar los poderes, debes unir tu alma con la de tu oponente. Pero tu alma pura, no podría contra el alma oscura de Azula. Temo que puedas salir muy afectado de intentar esa opción.

—No se preocupen, no tenía pensado intentar eso contra Azula. Se que es un enemigo muy diferente a su padre. Solo espero poder vencerla.

—Lo harás…

Esta vez no se vio hablar a ninguno de los Avatares anteriores, solo se oyó una voz, pero no se sabía de donde provenía. Sin embargo, la voz parecía algo femenina.

—¿Quién esta ahí?

—Sería muy difícil de creerlo, aun para el Avatar Aang, pero yo soy… la Avatar que te seguirá. La Avatar de la Tribu del Agua, la Avatar Korra.

—¿Eh?

—No puedo intervenir en estos asuntos, no aun. Pero solo te puedo decir, que confíes en tus amigos. No estas solo Aang, no lo estas…

La voz comenzó a desaparecer, así como todos los demás Avatares. Aang había agotado el poco oxígeno que le quedaba al subir tanto y se había desmayado. Ahora caía precipitadamente hacia la tierra, en dirección exacta de donde había despegado… el Palacio del Señor del Fuego.

—Estas preparada para recibir a Aang, Toph.

—Lo estoy.

—Dinos cuando tío.

Iroh se encontraba vigilando con detalle la ruta que seguía Aang, gracias a uno de los numerosos inventos excéntricos de Soka, un aparato mucho más largo que un catalejo normal que podía ver las estrellas.

—A la cuenta de tres —Iroh levantó la mano, Toph y Zuko estaban preparados—. Uno…

Aang seguía cayendo inconsciente, sin saber en el peligro al que se encontraba. Aunque Toph y Zuko esperaban a Aang, el riesgo de fallar era muy grande, ya que Aang, parecía una especie de roca ardiente que caí a toda velocidad.

—Aun esta lejos, pero se puede sentir el calor —exclamó Zuko secándose el sudor del rostro.

—Mantente en posición Zuko, la vida de Aang depende de que no cometamos ni un solo error.

—Entendido…

—Dos…

Aun con toda la presión a cuestas, los dos mejores Ex Maestros de Aang, no estaban listos a perder a su único aprendiz. Menos cuando una batalla mayor que la del cometa Sozin se aproximaba.

—¡Tres!

Aang emitía un fuerte calor alrededor de él, de no ser el Avatar, el calor que emitía, fácilmente lo hubiera matado. Zuko uso toda la fuerza en su cuerpo para arrancar el calor que salía de Aang y lanzarlo al aire, tratando de aliviar la carga de Toph.

—Gracias Zuko, eso hará más fácil mi trabajo.

Por su parte Toph, levantó un enorme peñasco siguiendo la dirección de Aang, pero antes siquiera de que este tocara la roca, Toph la convirtió en arena, con ello, trato de suavizar la caída de Aang.

Por suerte, lo lograron.

—¿Aang, estas bien?

Aang había aterrizado creando un gran estruendo, pero se encontraba vivo. El joven Avatar apenas se estaba despertando, cuando sintió que algo o alguien lo estaba curando, cuando intentó darse la vuelta, se llevó una sorpresa mayor.

Katara estaba viva.

—No te muevas Aang, aun no. Tus heridas no terminan de sanar.

—K-Ka-Katara…

Fue lo último que exclamó el joven Avatar antes de perder la consciencia.

—Princesa Azula, Princesa Azula —se escuchaban golpes fuera de la habitación de la Princesa—. Tenemos noticias.

—Noticias muy importantes.

—Es sobre el Avatar Aang.

—Y sobre su esclava, la Maestra Agua.

Pero por más que golpearan la puerta, no se escuchaba una respuesta desde dentro de la habitación. Azula se encontraba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, discutiendo con las dos encarnaciones de su mente, el reflejo de su madre que representaba aquella pequeña parte de bondad que aun quedaba en ella…

—Azula, hija. Deberías parar esto, aun estas a tiempo.

—Lo crees así madre.

Y su propio reflejo, la representación de toda la oscuridad que reinaba en su corazón.

—Pero por qué hacerlo Azula. Solo se reirán de ti nuevamente. Te robaran la gloria y te encerraran en aquella prisión.

—¡Es cierto!

—No lo hagas hija, aun hay una poco de bondad en tu corazón, haz lo que es correcto.

—Y lo que es correcto, es destruir a todos. ¡Que ardan Azula!

—Es verdad, debo destruir a todos mis enemigos. Empezando por el traidor de mí hermano.

—Esas son las palabras que se quiere oír de la Reina Fénix.

—No lo hagas Azula, no lo hagas.

—Sabes madre, eres tan molesta. A veces lamento haberte encerrado en aquella mazmorra y no haberte matado como era mi plan original.

—Aun es tiempo Azula, una vez acabes con todos, puedes ir a "visitar" a tu madre exiliada. Después de todo, eras la única que conoce su ubicación.

—Es una idea tentadora… pero lo discutiré luego de enterarme que sucede.

Azula por fin abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus "aliados", encabezando el grupo, el general de sus tropas, el anterior líder de los Dai Li.

—¿Qué es lo que debo saber con tanta urgencia?

—Princesa, nuestra pequeña espía por fin logró infiltrarse luego de una dura batalla contra el Avatar. Es más, este salió muy herido al querer salvarla.

—Tal como lo pensé. Su punto más débil es su tierno corazón —sonrió satisfactoriamente Azula—. Estas seguro que su orden hipnótica no desaparecerá como las otras.

—Esta vez no, le di una orden muy específica. La cual se encuentra oculta en un nivel muy profundo de su subconsciente y solo será activada bajo su orden directa, mi Princesa.

—Perfecto, dejemos que mi hermanito y sus amigos celebren su aparente victoria, antes del ataque definitivo.

Mientras Azula se regodeaba en sus planes maquiavélicos, Aang por fin acaba de despertar y era informado de todo lo que había ocurrido y de cómo Katara se había salvado.

—P-pero Katara estaba… yo lo vi…

—El Avatar no es el único que domina los puntos de presión… o si —sonrió Ty Lee quien brincaba de un lado a otro divirtiendo al hijo de May.

—Fue bastante sencillo, luego de que trajiste a Katara, la examinamos y Ty Lee reconoció la técnica usada en ella y la contrarresto, devolviéndole sus poderes —explicó Zuko.

—Lo difícil fue hacerla reaccionar, le diste una buena paliza —bromeó Toph.

—Así es Aang —Katara lucía algo enojada con el Avatar, luego sonrió—. Gracias por salvarme, estaba perdida sin ti.

—D-de nada, Katara. Me alegro que estés bien.

Tanto Katara como Aang se abrazaron.

—No quiero arruinar el tan tierno momento —interrumpió una voz ya conocida, la cual Aang reconoció de inmediato—. Pero traigo muy malas noticias.

—¡Soka!

—Si, si, también estoy feliz de verlos —Soka se separó del abrazó de Aang y de Toph—. Pero hay cosas de las que debemos discutir y son más importantes.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que saludar a la hermana que casi pierdes hoy? —preguntó Katara con un tono de voz algo particular.

—Ba Sing Zhe fue capturado y las guerreras Kyosho fueron tomadas prisioneras.

—Me temo Soka, que esas noticias ya son viejas.

—Por desgracia lo son, fui quien derroto a Suki y las demás —exclamó muy decepcionada de si misma Katara.

—No fue tu culpa Katara, estabas bajos las ordenes hipnóticas de Azula.

—Si ya saben acerca de eso. Entonces les tengo noticias más frescas, Azula y su ejército acaban de tomar el Polo Norte y vencieron uno por uno a cada miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco…

Esta noticia dejó inquietos a todos, excepto a Aang, quien tenía sus propios problemas. Cuando nadie se dio cuenta, salió de la habitación para estar solo. Intentó comunicarse con los anteriores Avatares, pero no hubo suerte.

—Roku, acaso aquella voz que oí, tenía razón.

Pero nada, ningún Avatar respondía.

—Vamos, ahora es cuando más necesito de un concejo.

Cuando Aang más necesitaba de ayuda espiritual, alguien con casi tanta influencia, le tendió una mano de ayuda, literalmente. Iroh puso su mano sobre el hombro de Aang.

—Tal vez no sea la ayuda que esperas recibir, pero puedo dar consejos tan buenos como los espíritus.

—Iroh —Aang río emocionado, por fin al menos contraría alguien que le ayudaría.

—Y dime joven Avatar, cuales son los problemas que te aquejan.

—Son demasiadas preguntas que hacer… Como vencer a Azula. Si hay alguna forma de ganarle sin matarla. Si puedo confiar en las voces de los Avatares. Pero la más importante… debo confiar en mis amigos, aunque ahora dude de una de ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Fics de Avatar, la Leyendade Aang.

**La Venganza**** de Azula.  
****Capítulo Ocho: Una Verdad a Medias.**

Aang se encontraba escuchando los consejos del famoso Dragón el Oeste, el mejor líder militar quela Nacióndel Fuego llegó a tener y actual Consejero del Señor del Fuego Zuko. Una duda se encontraba en su corazón y era una duda demasiado grande como para ignorar el hecho de que Katara, su eterno amor, aun siguiera bajo las órdenes de Azula, su enemigo.

—Joven Avatar, lo que planteas es muy serio —Iroh lucía calmado y sereno, como acostumbraba—. Solo te puedo dar un solo consejo válido…

—¿Cuál es?

—Pase lo que pase, escucha a tu corazón. Solo el te dirá que hacer.

—Escuche a mi corazón —Aang cerró los ojos y trató de meditar, pero la única imagen que llegaba a su mente, era Katara—. No funciona, lo único que logró ver es a Katara.

—Tu corazón ya ha hablado —sonrió el tío Iroh.

—Gracias —Aang entendió de inmediato y agradeció al Consejero del Señor del Fuego.

—No hay porque, si tienes más dudas que consultar. Para eso estoy. Tal vez un anciano como yo ya no pueda ser de tanta utilidad como los jóvenes en las batallas, pero al menos sabemos dar buenos consejos.

—Y preparar un delicioso té —agregó Aang.

—Así es —río Iroh ante esta declaración.

—Si me disculpa, debo hablar con alguien.

—Adelantes y recuerda Joven Avatar —Iroh le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Aang—. Ante la adversidad, lo mejor es estar calmado y no hay mejor…

—Lo se —interrumpió Aang—. Lo mejor para estar calmado, es escuchar a tu corazón— Aang se retiró dejando solo a Iroh.

—Iba a decir que la mejor forma de estar calmado, era bebiendo una buena taza de té. Pero su idea también es buena.

Aang entró a la anterior habitación, donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo. Pero antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con ellos, respiro profundamente, como si tratara de calmar su alma.

Luego entro.

—Y dinos Aang. ¿Qué te han dicho los espíritus? —preguntó curiosa Katara.

—¿Al decir espíritus se refieren a los anteriores Avatares? —le preguntó muy intrigada May a Zuko—. Debe ser una experiencia sorprendente.

—La verdad nunca los e visto —respondió tranquilamente Zuko.

—Nosotros tampoco y llevamos más tiempo con él —exclamó muy sería Toph.

—Bueno, yo le hice una visita al mundo de los espíritus, pero no fue algo agradable… —Soka recordó cierta vivencia que sufrió hace mucho—. En especial porque no hay baños en el mundo de los espíritus.

—Soka, no deberías bromear así, menos cuando Aang tiene un mensaje muy importante de sus anteriores reencarnaciones.

—Pero no bromeó, es en serio que no hay baños en el…

—¡SOKA! —casi todos los presentes hicieron callar al joven inventor de la Tribu Agua.

—Claro, ahora todo es culpa de Soka, pero cuando necesitan ayuda con algo… a quien es el primero que llaman, a Soka —refunfuño un poco Soka antes de callarse.

—Hermanos —suspiró para si Katara.

Al ver que ya nadie iba a interrumpir más y habiendo tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar, Aang decidió hablar.

—El plan es simple… —todos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que decía Aang, hasta que…—. Debemos adelantarnos a Azula y… ¡Atacarla en su Base!

—Claro es un genial plan que… ¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO! —gritó Soka muy serió.

—Por lo general Aang, sabes que no concuerdo mucho con Suko, en especial cuando se pone así…

—En realidad nadie concuerda con Suko —bromeó Toph.

—Pero acaso esas reencarnaciones tuyas no tenían un mejor plan —habló algo serio Zuko.

—Atacar a Azula frente a frente, sabes la locura que representa eso, Aang —Katara estaba muy temerosa ante esa idea, en especial luego de la última vez que fue secuestrada por esta y vivió en carne propia lo que esta era capaz de hacer—. Azuka por si sola es peligrosa y ahora se encuentra con su propio ejercito personal, uno más peligroso que cuando la combatimos la última vez.

—No soy persona de dudar de las decisiones de otros, menos si estas fueron espíritus tan sabios —habló calmadamente May—. Pero Azula no es una persona a la que se deba tomar tan a la ligera, tal vez los espíritus no la conozcan tan bien como Ty Lee y yo, pero Azula es peligrosa, más ahora que su cordura se ha ido.

—Concuerdo con May, Azula siempre me dio algo de miedo —exclamó algo nerviosa Ty Lee—. La última vez que la enfrentamos, casi no la contamos. De verdad debemos enfrentarla en una forma que sería más que seguro que nos mate a todos.

—Aang, no soy estratega, pero no sería más fácil debilitar su grupo uno por uno y así cuando ella este sola y confundida, atacarla entre todos —Toph lucía bastante segura ante su teoría, no así Aang.

—Si atacamos a su ejército, ella simplemente buscara nuevos aliados y aun cuando nadie desee servirle, ella los obligara volviéndolos sus esclavos, como con Katara —nunca Aanga se había visto tan seguro de algo, como ahora—. Azula es peligrosa, todos sabemos eso y aunque no desee atacarla, es la única opción que tenemos. Ninguno de los Avatares supo darme una solución a lo que vendrá, pero una voz de un tiempo futuro, me dijo que todo saldría bien.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos ante esta declaración.

—Una voz de un…

—¿…Tiempo Futuro?

—Mi siguiente encarnación, habló directamente conmigo.

—¿¡Hablas de la siguiente Avatar después de ti! —Soka se notaba muy emocionado—. Si ella te habló, entonces quiere decir que ya sabes que hacer exactamente, porque no lo dijiste antes.

Esta explicación calmó a todos los presentes.

—Pero en realidad ella no me dijo nada en concreto, solo me comentó que todo saldría bien.

Ahora todos estaban de nuevo muy nerviosos y confundidos.

—Pe-pero entonces…

—¿Quieres decir que no sabemos nada?

—Si solo dijo que ganamos, al menos pudo mencionar como.

—Entonces todo este loco plan de atacarla de frente… —Zuko habló casi por instinto, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato y miraron a Zuko—. ¿De quién provino? —luego miraron fijamente a Aang.

Aang nunca se sintió más presionado en su vida y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiera tomado su planeador y hubiera huido por otros cien años más.

Pero esta vez no dejaría solos a sus amigos.

—Digamos que la idea… es mía —comentó Aang un poco preocupado ante la reacción de sus amigos.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio…

…y luego estallo el Pandemónium.

—¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO AANG!

—¡ESO ES IR A UNA MUERTE SEGURA¡

—¡AZULA ESTA LOCA, AZULA ES PELIGROSA!

—¡YA ENFRENTASTE A MI HERMANA, QUIERES MORIR!

—¡AZULA NO MATARA A TODOS!

—¡NO QUIERO PELEAR CON AZULA DE NUEVO!

Y las quejas y gritos siguieron por algunos minutos más.

—P-pero —el pobre Aang trataba de calmar a sus amigos—. Y-yo so-solo…

De pronto, todos volvieron a guardar silencio como si estuvieren a punto de revelarle una importante noticia a Aang.

Y así fue.

—Estamos de acuerdo contigo en todo, Aang —y la encargada de hablar, no fue otra, que la novia del Avatar Aire, Katara.

—¿Eh?

—Confiamos en ti, Aang —sonrió la Maestra Agua.

—Te debo demasiado Aang, tú me sacaste de un encierro eterno y me mostraste el Mundo, gracias a ti, le demostré a todos, incluso a mis padres, que un pequeño defecto no te vuelve más débil. Te debo mi libertad y ni con mi vida te podría pagar, confió plenamente en ti —habló Toph entre sería y emocionada, Aang no podía creer lo que su maestra le decía—. Pero donde lo eches a perder de nuevo, deberás cuidarte porque puedo ser más peligrosa que Azula —bromeó Toph.

—Así lo haré.

—Aang, se que pase casi toda mi vida persiguiéndote, hice cosas que… —Zuko respiró hondo, May le tomó del brazo, como tratando de darle ánimos—. Bueno, hice en verdad cosas muy terribles y no fue sino hasta que verdaderamente pise fondo, que me di cuenta de mi error. Con todo el daño que les había causado, aun así, tú fuiste el primero en recibirme en tu grupo, aun cuando no tenías motivos para hacerlo.

—De hecho solo te quería para que le enseñaras Fuego Control —bromeó Soka, esto causo que todos se rieran y le dio algo de alegría interna a Soka, ya que por fin, alguien se reía de sus bromas.

Y con su fe restaurada en sus habilidades humorísticas, Soka intentó otra broma.

—Es como aquella vez cuando le dije a Aang…

Pero su hermana fue más rápida que él.

—Soka, solo fue suerte, no lo arruines, quieres. Ahora deja que Zuko termine.

—Gra-gracias Katara. Lo que quería decir, es que aun cuando les cause tanto daño e incluso, deseaba tu cabeza solo para mi bienestar personal, luego de haberlos traicionado y haber obtenido lo que tanto anhele por años, me di cuenta de lo errado que estaba —escenas cruzaban por la mente de Zuko mientras hablaba, su tiempo junto a su tío buscando al Avatar, cuando traiciono a Katara y se unió a Azula, cuando por fin fue aceptado por su padre y cuando todo lo que parecía perfecto no lograba complacerlo—. No fue hasta que me uní a ustedes y comprendí, que todo en lo que creía, estaba mal, la mitad de mis creencias se basaron en engaños y confusiones… solo ustedes me hicieron libres de mis temores —pero así también muchas escenas felices inundaron la mente de Zuko y fueron reemplazando a las tristes, cuando ayudo a Soka a salvar a su padre, cuando aprendió Fuego Control de los Maestros Dragones con Aang, incluso cuando tuvo aquella aventura junto a Katara… y la más feliz de todas, cuando se reencontró por fin, con su tío—. Lo que quiero decir Avatar Aang, es que, el Señor del Fuego Zuko, te debe más que la vida… y esta dispuesto a darla por ti.

Zuko le hizo una reverencia a Aang, lo que lo puso algo nervioso.

—No soy de muchas palabras como ustedes y lo saben, pero te debo agradecer Avatar Aang, en el nombre de mi nación, el de mi familia —May se abrazo de sus dos amores, su esposo y su hijo—. Y en el mío propio, que nos hayas ayudado tanto, serví a Azula y entiendo que ahora deba ayudar a detener lo que tal vez, una vez inicie, estoy con ustedes.

—Bueno, creo que sigo yo —ahora era el turno de Ty Lee—. Estoy con ustedes chicos, detengamos de una buena vez a la loca de Azula.

Igual que su compleja y a la vez, simple vida, los discursos de Ty Lee, eran un completo misterio. Por fin llegó el turno de Soka.

—No esperen que les de un largo discurso como dieron los otros, saben que no soy bueno para eso —todos se sintieron un poco más relajados al oír a Soka—. Sin embargo… —Soka desenrolló un pergamino de cómo tres metros de largo, haciendo que los ánimos de todos cayeran por los suelos—. Desde que conocí a Aang allá en el Polo Sur y lo descubrimos junto a mi hermana Katara dentro de ese Iceberg…

Mientras Soka leía todo su discurso inspirado y emocionado, los demás empezaban a planear que hacer para lograr seguir el plan de Aang y derrotar a Azula de una buena vez.

—Aun me preocupa el plan, Aang.

—¿Qué te preocupa Katara?

—Bueno, para empezar, no sabemos donde se encuentra Azula.

—Nadie sabe donde se oculta, ninguna de las cuatro naciones ha logrado ubicar su paradero —comentó Zuko preocupado.

—Es cierto, su barco se mueve constantemente pero jamás se la ha visto encallar en puerto —comentó Soka metiéndose en la discusión—. Oigan, porque nadie estaba escuchando mi discurso.

—Teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, como leer —respondió Toph tratando de simular que leía un libro.

—Te prometo que todos lo leeremos luego Soka, pero ahora estamos algo ocupados.

—Además tu discurso estaba alguin aburridin —comentó una muy alegre Ty Lee.

—¿Solo algo? —interrumpió May.

—Está bien, no soy bueno en esas cosas como ustedes… Pero si hay algo en lo que soy bueno…

Soka limpió una mesa y luego sacó su pergamino del discurso.

—Ya te dijimos que lo oiremos luego Soka.

—No es eso —Soka abrió el pergamino, en realidad el discurso apenas y duraba solo media página, el resto eran…

—¿Cómo pensaste todo esto Soka? —Habló muy emocionado Aang.

—Sabía que eras bueno, pero no tanto hermano.

—Con esto, es más que seguro que derrotemos a mi hermana para siempre.


End file.
